Uniquely You
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: He was definately unique in his own way. She could see that, but she wished that other people could see it too.


**A/N: I love this series and just felt like I had to contribute something to the fandom. So here's a little something for fellow fans to enjoy. At first I wanted to write a chapter fanfic, but since I still have three unfinished ones laying around, I decided to go with a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I can keep updating every now and then. So here's the first one in this little collection.**  
_

* * *

_

_Unique_

_

* * *

_

Haruka watched as Yakumo checked the boiling water in the beaker. The thought of actually getting him a proper water boiler as a Christmas present had crossed her mind more than once. She had warned him before that if he didn't stop drinking water boiled inside a beaker, he'd get stomach problems. She was actually worried and what was his response? It was that the beaker loved him for using it to boil water more than having chemistry students randomly using it in experiments. She had no idea which part of his brain he used to come to that whacked-up conclusion. Then again, Yakumo's thoughts were always a tad bit warped.

Haruka laid her chin in her hands as she continued to stare at her upperclassman. Yakumo really was different from other people that she had met before. She sensed it ever since she first came into the film research club room, which she later learned that it was used as his safehouse. It wasn't just his red eye that granted him the ability to see spirits that made him different. It was everything about him. He really was unique.

First off, apparently he spends half of his days sleeping, whether it was on the couch, in a chair or in a sleeping bag like a little caterpillar. When she came to see him, she often found him sleeping as if he hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep the night before. She was starting to get a bit tired of waking him up, but not long ago, she did managed to find a new way to do it. A way that made it more fun. Afterall, who would have thought that the expressionless male would be ticklish in a particular spot. Haruka couldn't help but giggle when she thought about how he smashed into a wall when she poked him and still managed to act cool like nothing ever happened.

She quickly covered her mouth when she noticed that Yakumo was staring at her. He turned his back on her once again and muttered something that she couldn't really hear, but she was certain that it was an insult to her. He never did have a very sweet mouth anyways. Those who come to visit him must remember to bring a cup of sugar for the sugar coating. He was the king of sarcasm, for she has never met anyone as quarrelsome and as sarcastic as he is. Apparently, sarcasm was a form of art to him. Every other word he says is full of sarcasm. She and him would always end up bickering over something every time they meet because of his word choices. Even though she had been displeased with his comments more than once, she didn't want him to change that part of him at all. Yakumo without sarcasm just wasn't Yakumo at all.

Yakumo set down a warm cup of green tea on the table in front of her. She picked it up reluctantly, wondering if she should drink it or not. After all, it was from a beaker used with who knows how many chemicals. It would be rude not to though. She took a sip of it and watched as Yakumo threw himself down on the couch, imitating her sip of the tea. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Hey, Yakumo, what do you normally do everyday?"

He looked at her for a few seconds as if she had asked something really strange. Then again, maybe she did. She really wondered how many people have asked him that. She was used to asking people things such as what are they going to do this weekend or if they were going anywhere after school and her friends would ask her the same questions. How many people have asked Yakumo those kinds of things? Probably no one. It made Haruka sad. No one asked because no one cares. This young man in front of her has always lived life alone. Doesn't he get lonely? She wanted to be one person that would care. She wanted to get to know him better and to understand his complicated persona. She wanted to be someone who would ask him, "Hey, Yakumo, are you free this weekend? Want to hang out?" But what would she do with Yakumo anyways? What did he like to do? She didn't know.

"Why would you want to know?" he flatly answered her question with another question.

"Is it wrong to ask?"

Yakumo sighned. "You really are nosey aren't you?"

Haruka pouted. "I'm not. I'm just curious."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No it isn't!"

She sat there staring at him, the pout still not leaving her face. After a while he finally answered.

"I sleep."

"Come on! There must be something else that you do!" Though, she can't deny that the answer he gave her was reasonable.

"Don't think that everyone is as busy as you are."

Haruka scowled.

Yakumo leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Honestly, why do you want to know. It doesn't concern you."

Even though his voice seemed as emotionless as usual, there seems to be a tint of honest curiosity in his question.

Haruka paused for a second, wondering how she should answer. She knew why, but she was a bit hesitant in whether or not she should say it straight to him. She was quite a straightforward person, but when it comes to things like these, she could never seem to say what she wants to say. She clenched her fist, summoning up the courage to speak.

"It's because I want to get to know Yakumo more. I want to become closer to Yakumo. I want to understand Yakumo more because Yakumo is a very special and unique person."

Haruka can feel her face heating up slightly. Why that was the case, she didn't know.

Yakumo was silent as he stared at the girl in front of him as if she was some strange alien.

The silence was starting to bother Haruka as she figeted in her seat underneath his stare.

He then tousled his hair.

"You are unique too. In a weird way."

Haruka pouted again. "Hey!"

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who have not read the manga or novel, the whole beaker thing is from there and is not in the anime (at least not yet). This didn't acutally come out the way I wanted it to. I'm not quite satisfied with this one, but hope that you guys liked it anyways. There shall be more to come.:)**


End file.
